1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to structural features of an improved bowling ball having generally a central or inner core of soft elastomeric material softer than the hardness of the material consisting of the pins with which the ball is to impact, and more particularly, the invention is directed to a bowling ball having greater overall deformability, consisting of a hard and thin dimensioned outer shell which is deformable and durable against creasing, yielding and fatigue, which encloses an interior elastomeric material significantly softer than the material of the shell, and than the pins of the game against which the ball is thrown. Ball deformation by the pin at impact affords an effectively smaller ball radius, permitting improved penetration of pinset "strike pocket" for higher scorability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art constructions for bowling balls, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the U.S. prior art is the following: EQU 3,353,825 Bach
The patent to Bach is distinguished by showing merely a ball having segments with apparent differing densities. The patent or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of bowling balls of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.